Rossi and the Supreme Court Justice
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Rossi doesn't know it but he's the knight in shinning armor  who saved the Judge.
1. Chapter 1

Rossi the Knight in Shining Armour

Chapter 1 Rossi the Knight in Shining Armour August 1973

Eighteen year old Rossi knew what was going to happen if he didn't get 17 year old Maria Torrelli out of the house. He had to act quickly. She was on the floor passed out from drinking too much alcohol. She had also smoked some marijuana. He quickly picked her up off the floor and carried her outside to his car. He then put her in the back seat and then drove away. No one at the party noticed as they were partying upstairs. He took her home to were her aging grandparents lived. They had no idea that she had sneaked out to attend a party that she wasn't supposed to be attending. Both were senile and most of the time had no idea what was going on. Rossi had kept an eye on her as he was concerned about her well being. It would be years later before he realized what he had done for her.

Rossi slept on the couch but kept an eye on her to make sure she was okay. The next morning she was throwing up and was having a very bad hangover. Rossi made her some coffee and made her grandparents breakfast as this was one of the days they were totally out of it.

Until her parents had died a couple of years before, they had basically tried to shelter her from bad things. They were very strict with her. She had recently graduated from Sacred Heart High School and was until a year ago was very sheltered by her grandparents. She was a very naive girl. Rossi having graduated from a public high school and been out in the world was well aware of the dark side of life. Soon Rossi would be going into the Marines and Torrrelli would be going to college.

Chapter 2 They meet again

In 1988 Rossi happened to meet Maria Torrelli at a law enforcement convention in New York. He was surprised to learn that Maria Torrelli had a brief marriage after college and was now married to a judge who was on the New York Supreme Court. Anthony Fillini was about 20 years older than Maria. His wife had died back in the late 1970's. . Maria had gone to law school and was work in an appeals court. Rossi had just gotten out of the Marine after serving for 15 years. He was now working for the FBI studying people's behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt Monterelli had murdered at least 50 women over a 35 year period. In 2008 he was finally caught and sentenced to life in prison and 250 years added for each death. TV anchorwoman Kelly Wise interviewed him from prison.

"When I was young, I had a crush on Maria Torrelli, the one who was just recently named the new Supreme Court Justice. I wanted to kidnap her, rape and torture and then put her in a freezer where I could see her every day."

Matt choked his victims with a rope, raped them and then put them in several freezers that he had at a warehouse. He was caught when a generator at the warehouse failed and terrible odors came from the warehouse he rented.

Sitting in her Washington D.C. Apartment, Supreme Court Justice Maria Torrelli-Fillini family room, Maria started to shake. The night before she had spoken with Rossi and this made her feel a little better. She had been told about this interview prior to its airing. The last year had been really rough with her husband dying unexpectedly (a week after she was sworn in as a Supreme Court Justice), her step-daughter and her daughter both had miscarriages, and then the Judge broke her ankle when she tripped over some ice on the ground.

"But you know back in 1973 I could have killed her. We were at a party and she was drinking and smoking weed. She was passed out on the floor."

Several pictures had been posted on YouTube of the judge in a two piece blue & white bikini. The swim suit was very tame as it totally covered her bottom. The top was well covered as well.. No one really made an issue of it but Judge Torrelli was somewhat embarrassed.

"I could have killed her but David Rossi spoiled it for me. He's one of the FBI guys who profiles people like me. He picked her up from off the floor, put her in his car and drove her home. A couple of hours later I was going to break into her grandparents home and kill her (they were very senile), but David Rossi was sitting on the living room couch guarding the place. He was her knight in shinning armor believe you me. He read the situation well."

"Did you stalk her?" asked Kelly Wise.

"No, I didn't. I gave up after that. When I thought about it, I really couldn't do it. She's a good soul, has never harmed anyone. But when she married Anthony Fillini, I thought about killing him, so that I would have her.. I wanted to make it look like a "hit" but I couldn't do it. He was too nice of a guy to do that to. Had no enemies. Even the gangsters liked him. Because they liked him, I knew that if I did this and they found out, they would kill me. He liked animals and he had a daughter."

The Judge had refused to commit on the show before and after it aired. She had spoken to her follow Supreme Court Justices about it briefly and they decided not to commit on it. Those in the Congress of course had to put their two cents in. The judge in her blue and white bikini on YouTube seemed to be the main focus on the discussion.

David Rossi was in Los Angeles in a hotel room watching. He still could not believe that Matt Montrelli was a serial killer. Unlike other serial killers, Matt was popular. He almost looked like Ted

Bundy. He was also married and had a daughter who was about the same age as Judge Torrelli's daughter. He was so polite and nice to people that at first no one wanted to believe that he was a killer, much less a serial killer. Loving husband, loving father not the stereotype of a serial killer. Both of his parents were deceased. There was really nothing in his background that would have predicted this. He had gotten away with the killings for years because no one knew these girls were dead. They all were missing from various parts of the state of New York. Some for decades. He had started killing in 1972 when he was 17 years old. Some of them he picked up after their vehicles broke down. Others were hitchhiking. Others he lured into his vehicle. Most of these women he would pick up on interstates.

He traveled around New York on business trips and would often kill while on the business trip.

The youngest was 13 years old the oldest 20.

.


End file.
